


Благословение, воплощенное в металле

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Статьи/Articles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jewelry, article, статья, ювелирное искусство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Имя художника-ювелира Джамаладдина Эюбова и его богатая творческая биография украшают ряд серьезных книг и каталогов солидных международных выставок. Учитывая масштаб его творчества, это как раз тот случай, когда сакраментальная фраза «Его имя вписано золотыми буквами в историю Родины» отнюдь не отдает излишним пафосом.
Series: Статьи/Articles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059362





	Благословение, воплощенное в металле

Джамаладдин Билал оглу Эюбов… Работы этого знаменитого мастера, заслуженного работника культуры, члена Союза художников Азербайджана, неоднократно выставлялись в нашей стране и за рубежом, они хранятся в музеях и частных коллекциях в Азербайджане, России, США, Франции, Великобритании, Турции, Израиля, Чехии, Болгарии, Венгрии, Японии и других стран. Учитывая масштаб его творчества, это как раз тот случай, когда сакраментальная фраза «Его имя вписано золотыми буквами в историю Родины» отнюдь не отдает излишним пафосом.  
  
  
 **Вечная прелесть «Севиль»  
  
** Родом шекинец, Джамаладдин Эюбов, как и большинство жителей этого древнего края, с малолетства постигал красоту на интуитивном уровне. Шеки славится своими ремеслами и талантливыми мастерами самого различного профиля – резчиками по дереву, гончарами, ковроткачами, медниками, ювелирами… Отец Джамаладдина Эюбова был прекрасным знатоком ковров, сотрудником организации «Азерхалча». Мать, Амина-хатун, славилась как прекрасная рукодельница. Они передали сыну любовь к декоративно-прикладному искусству.  
  
Но Джамаладдина больше привлекало ювелирное дело, и он стал много читать по интересующей его тематике. Так и выучился всему сам, без чьей-либо помощи, да так отлично, что смог сразу, минуя ступень официального профессионального обучения, приступить к самостоятельному творчеству.  
  
Его путь вполне сложившегося, самобытного и очень талантливого мастера-ювелира начался в 1971 году на творческом комбинате Худфонда Союза художников Азербайджана. Джамаладдин Эюбов возрождал традиционные виды техники (прежде всего филигрань), но с использованием материалов, которые в те годы были на пике моды – кораллы, агаты, мельхиор и т.д.  
  
Первой серьезной вехой в его творчестве стало созданное в 1975 году ожерелье «Севиль». Изумительная тонкость этой прелестной вещицы из мельхиора и серебра с эмалью просто поражает. Семь филигранных розеток подвижно соединены двойным рядом цепочек. Каждая украшена снизу каплевидной подвеской – «хитом» ювелирных элементов того времени. Капля как символ воды – это знак чистоты, непорочности. Кроме того, вода – источник жизни. Семь розеток – оттого, что число «7» священно на Востоке. Цепи, соединяющие розетки, - залог нерушимости союза.  
  
В задней части ожерелья двойная цепь сменяется одинарной, а место перехода скреплено «двойной бутой». В азербайджанской орнаментальной традиции композиция из буты (известной в мировой орнаментике как «персидский огурец») имеет огромное количество разновидностей. В некоторых из них бута уподобляется человеку: существуют такие сочетания, как «поссорившаяся бута», «бута с младенцем», и т.д. В ожерелье «Севиль» ювелир использовал такую ее разновидность, как «влюбленная бута»: две капельки, два бутона склонились друг к другу… Эта композиция традиционно символизирует продолжение рода.  
  
Символика этого произведения, являющего собой, фактически, благословение, воплощенное в металле, не случайна: это ожерелье молодой влюбленный ювелир создал для подарка своей суженой ко дню их обручения и назвал ее именем. Украшение так полюбилось девушке, что она надела его и в день их свадьбы. Свое предназначение этот амулет выполнил: ювелир и его супруга прожили вместе долгую счастливую жизнь. У них родилось двое сыновей – Кямал и Низами, которые пошли по стопам отца, избрав профессию ювелира.  
  
Ожерелье «Севиль» хорошо знакомо ценителям искусства на всем постсоветском пространстве и за рубежом: оно было одной из двух работ Джамаладдина Эюбова, представленных в альбоме «Советские художники-ювелиры» («Советский художник», 1980). Появлялось фото этой работы и в других советских и постсоветских изданиях по искусству и, разумеется, особенно часто – в периодике, в качестве самой известной иллюстрации к творчеству Дж.Эюбова.  
  
С тех пор прошло много лет. В мастерской Джамаладдина муаллима на стене, среди множества его работ, выполненных в технике чеканки, среди старых фотографий, вырезок из журналов и внушительной коллекции почетных грамот красуется «Севиль». Мягко сияют лепестки ажурных розеток в неярком свете, льющемся в окно полуподвала… Но это не то самое ожерелье, а его точная копия, выполненная Кямалом Эюбовым, старшим сыном мастера. Того самого ожерелья здесь уже нет – оно стало экспонатом Азербайджанского национального музея ковра, наряду со многими другими работами Джамаладдина Эюбова.  
  
Рядом, на книжной полке – свадебная фотография. Молоденькая невеста с пышной копной черных волос застенчиво улыбается в объектив, а на шее у нее сияет ожерелье-тезка. На другой стене мастерской – чеканное панно: стройная женщина склонилась над колыбелькой. Это произведение художник создал в 1975-м, к рождению своего первенца. И тут же – еще одно фото: красивая, веселая, представительная женщина с пышной прической, почтенная хранительница Дворца Ширваншахов... Это последнее фото Севиль ханум. Она ушла в мир иной много лет назад, но горечь разлуки и поныне терзает сердце осиротевшего художника. Он очень скупо говорит об этом, но его выдают слезы, затаившиеся в глазах, когда он рассказывает историю ожерелья «Севиль»…  
  
  
 **Сюита супружеской любви  
  
** Ожерелье «Севиль» стало знаковой вещью для Джамаладдина Эюбова – как в творчестве, так и в личной жизни. Но и впоследствии он часто радовал любимую жену произведениями, посвященными ей. Со временем их собралась целая коллекция, которую можно рассматривать с неизменным восхищением. Перечислим лишь некоторые из этих уникальных произведений.  
  
Вот браслет с растительным узором из бутонов, украшенный сапфирами. О нем ювелир говорит так: «Сапфир синий, как небо – я хотел этим камнем сказать, что живя с ней, я словно парил в небесах. А плотно сомкнутый бутон – знак загадки: сколько ни живи с человеком бок о бок, в чем-то он все равно остается для тебя волшебной тайной…»  
  
Продолжает эту оду супружеской любви медальон, который Джамаладдин Эюбов создал к 50-летнему юбилею жены. Золотой, круглый, он напоминает Солнце, управляющее знаком Льва, под которым родилась хозяйка этого украшения. В центре медальона - изображение льва. Его венчает корона – этот элемент оправы мастер расшифровывает не только как еще один символ упомянутого знака Зодиака, но и как народную метафору семейного счастья: «Жена для мужа – венец на главе».  
  
И, конечно же, никак нельзя пройти мимо такого удивительного произведения этого автора, как золотой кулон тончайшей филиграни в форме сердца, украшенный сверху тремя лепестками, а внизу – тремя каплеобразными подвесками. На нем начертана буква «S» - первая буква имени «Севиль».  
  
Составляющие букву зеленоватые камни при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются островками перегородчатой эмали. Ее еще называют горячей, так как при заливке кварцевой эмали на нужное место важно выдержать правильную температуру, чтобы не расплавить металл основы. Как рассказывает Джамаладдин Эюбов, в 60-70 гг, когда он начинал свой творческий путь, в Азербайджане было довольно много мастеров, владеющих секретами этого непростого вида ремесла. Сейчас же к этому виду эмали обращаются считанные авторы.  
  
Выдержать нужный оттенок цвета в перегородчатой эмали не менее сложно, чем «поймать» нужную температуру. Но Джамаладдин Эюбов, рожденный под знаком Тельца, одним из знаков Земли, свободно владеет магией камня и металла, виртуозно соединяя расплавленный кварц с застывшим золотом. В этом кулоне он отдал предпочтение нежно-зеленому цвету, символизирующему молодость и процветание.  
  
  
 **Огонь, застывший в металле  
  
** Практически у каждого произведения этого мастера – своя история. Обо всех упомянуть невозможно, даже вкратце – для этого потребовалась бы целая книга. Но о некоторых обязательно надо рассказать.  
  
С чего начать? Может, с украшений для танцовщиц из ансамбля Рашиды Бейбутовой, которые были созданы Джамаладдином Эюбовым в преддверии выступления этого ансамбля в Москве, на церемонии открытия «Олимпиады-80»? Или с нарядного комплекта из серег и ожерелья под названием «Лала» (филигранное золото, бирюза и жемчуг), который сейчас украшает частную лондонскую коллекцию?  
  
А может, с кольца «Каприз» с цитрином, созданного в 70-е годы и настолько понравившегося венгерским и чехословацким гостям республики, что для этих стран были выполнены специальные партии его копий? Цитрин, как известно, – камень азартной удачи, а Фортуна – дама капризная, так что название – в самую точку. Вокруг желтоватого камня в филигранной оправе свободно движутся мелкие металлические шарики. Свобода движения элементов – одна из характерных черт личной манеры Джамаладдина Эюбова. Мобильные шарики и тонкие цепочки, соединяющие неподвижные элементы, придают жизнь кусочку металла. Хотя, если верить ювелиру, металл и без того вечно жив, просто эту жизнь нужно будить. «Огонь оживляет металл, пробуждая его память», - говорит мастер.  
  
Со стихией огня у Джамаладдина Эюбова вообще особые отношения – он ее боготворит. Еще ребенком он увлекся литературой, особенно поэзией и мифологией. Прочитав легенду о Прометее, прикованном к Кавказским горам, мальчик представлял себе этого титана родоначальником всех кавказцев, даровавшим огонь всем прочим племенам земли. Тогда же ему особенно запал в память тот фрагмент легенды, когда освобожденный Прометей выковал из одного из звеньев своих цепей кольцо – на память о своем испытании, а в качестве камня вставил в него обломок горной породы.  
  
Много десятилетий спустя Джамаладдин Эюбов создал кольцо «Алов» («Пламя»), которое обрело не меньшую славу, чем ожерелье «Севиль». Оно было представлено в иллюстрации к VI тому Большой советской энциклопедии. В технике филиграни переданы жертвенный огонь на алтаре и обрамляющие его зерна металла, символизирующие пшеничное зерно, приготовленное для жертвоприношений. «Я посвятил это кольцо настоящей любви, а не мимолетному чувству», - говорит Дж.Эюбов.  
  
Другие сильные человеческие чувства также становятся «героями» произведений этого знаменитого ювелира. Достаточно назвать своеобразный антипод кольца «Пламя» - кольцо «Любовь и коварство», имеющее редкую для наших дней конструкцию: под камнем у него прячется потайное углубление, в каких в средневековье хранили крупицы сильнодействующих веществ – от приворотных зелий до ядов. Продолжая тему огня, надо сказать, что еще у Дж.Эюбова есть кулон «Атешгях» с огненным сердоликом, где черный фон оправы символизирует мрак, в котором зарождается свет.  
  
Излюбленный элемент орнамента у Джамаладдина Эюбова – бута. Этот узор имеет множество значений, и одно из них связано тоже с огнем. Бута – это не только лепесток растения или человеческая фигура, но еще и язычок пламени. В творческой интерпретации ювелира Эюбова это, как правило – огонь любви и свет поэзии… Так, в кулоне «Семья» гармонично соединены три разные буты: большая – мужчина, средняя (самая «нарядная») – женщина, маленькая – ребенок. А в кулоне «Озан» стилизованная бута изображает саз.  
  
В браслете «Любовь» также отражена идея гармонии мужского и женского начал. Две буты – это мужчина и женщина, а два циркона – их сердца, чистые и прозрачные. Жемчуг – это ребенок («Ведь жемчуг живой, он растет», - поясняет ювелир), а сапфир в центре – небо, к которому устремлены помыслы влюбленных.  
  
Самой знаменитой работой Джамаладдина Эюбова, в которой использована идея буты, является, наряду с ожерельем «Севиль», пара серег «Уч дюймя» (1974). Это произведение выполнено в любимой технике мастера – ажурной филиграни, из золота и мельхиора. Три каплевидные подвески на каждой из серег украшены бисером.  
  
«Уч дюймя» («Три узелка») – общее обозначение одного из классических национальных типов серег, больших тонких колец с ажурным сегментом внутри. Только от фантазии и вкуса мастера зависит, чем в каждом случае наполнить эту каноническую схему. Джамаладдин Эюбов разместил в сегменте две буты, одну – «вверх головой», другую – «вниз головой». Получилась монада – сплетенные воедино инь и янь. Но здесь бута наделена уже не антропоморфным, а космическим значением. Растущая вниз – это прошлое, смерть. Растущая вверх – это будущее, жизнь. Общая тема произведения – круговорот времени, смена поколений… Мотив преемственности подчеркнут тем, что внутри каждой буты таится еще одна – меньшая: исток, зародыш.  
  
А «три узелка» – это подвески, которые символизируют собой три этапа бытия: рождение, жизнь, смерть. Почему они называются именно узелками? Дело в том, что по древним азербайджанским мифологическим представлениям, судьба каждого человека закрыта на три замка. А узелок в фольклоре символизировал именно замок, то есть нерушимый барьер между человеческим миром (человеческим разумом) и чем-то сакральным. Таким образом, главная идея знаменитой пары серег «Уч дюймя» работы Джамаладдина Эюбова – нерушимость круговорота времени и невозможность проникнуть сквозь завесу будущего. Грустная и величественная данность бытия, заставляющая вспомнить о кольце царя Соломона…  
  
  
 **Пектораль скифских царей  
  
** Джамаладдин Эюбов всю жизнь изучает историю зороастризма и другие аспекты древнейшей истории Азербайджана. Он вспоминает, как в начале 80-х, будучи на всесоюзном симпозиуме художников-ювелиров в Киеве, с группой коллег оказался на экскурсии в Софийском соборе. И там, отделившись от товарищей, буквально «прилип» к витрине с золотой скифской пекторалью – великолепным образцом древней тюркской культуры. Это его искреннее восхищение заметила хранительница и… пригласила его, единственного из всей группы, в «святая святых» музея – подземное хранилище. Там она провела гостя к маленькую каморку, к стенному сейфу, из которого достала… ту самую пектораль. Наверху, как выяснилось, была выставлена копия. Хранительница рассказала, что в последний раз этот сейф открывали по случаю визита в Киев президента США Никсона.  
  
Эюбов попросил разрешения примерить пектораль. Он навсегда запомнил тот миг, когда ему на плечи легло священное украшение весом в 2,8 кг, которое скифские цари надевали раз в году – в великий праздник. Хранительница спросила его, для чего он примерил пектораль. Он ответил, что золото имеет собственную память, оно хранит эмоции, через него можно прикоснуться к духу великих правителей древности. И его собеседница улыбнулась: «Я это и хотела услышать. Я видела, как вы смотрели на эту вещь там, и поняла: вы – сможете, вы – именно тот человек…»  
  
Впрочем, еще до этого в нем разглядели «того самого человека», восторженного ценителя-профессионала, которому можно доверить священные тайны - это было в 1975-м, в Паланге. Там тоже проходил всесоюзный симпозиум ювелиров. Эюбов был одним из семнадцати участников, и единственным, кому художественный руководитель группы, искусствовед Владимир Георгиевич Ситников выдал пропуск в Алмазный фонд СССР. Правда, воспользоваться этим драгоценным документом азербайджанскому художнику не пришлось – сразу как-то не получилось вырваться в столицу, а позднее многое изменилось в большой стране…  
  
Возвращаясь к истории с пекторалью, надо сказать, что нашему знаменитому ювелиру выпало на долю не только примерить царское украшение, но и изготовлять украшения для царей. Точнее, для королев – победительниц отечественных конкурсов красоты «Мисс Баку - 1996» и «Азербайджан - 2000». Головы титулованных красавиц – Нармины Зарбалиевой, Нателлы Керимовой, Айтен Алиевой – украшали короны работы Джамаладдина Эюбова, инкрустированные натуральными и синтетическими самоцветами.  
  
Разумеется, за четыре десятилетия в числе заказчиков этого прославленного ювелира оказался и целый ряд таких персон, которые, хоть и не были коронованы, однако обладали властью не меньшей, чем монархи. Так, сделанная Джамаладдином Эюбовым пара серег национального азербайджанского фасона «пиаля-зянг» («пиала-колокольчик») была в свое время приобретена дочерью генсека ЦК компартии Болгарии Тодора Живкова. Имелись серьги работы Эюбова и в коллекции супруги председателя Совмина СССР Алексея Косыгина. Этот солидный список можно продолжать долго…  
  
На всех работах этого знаменитого азербайджанского мастера красуется его персональное клеймо – высший знак доверия государства. В Советском Союзе разрешение на присвоение ювелиру личного клейма с инициалами выдавалось Худфондом СССР по рекомендации Союза художников страны, и этой чести удостаивались очень немногие.  
  
  
 **Воспоминание о Птице-Фениксе  
  
** Область интересов Джамаладдина Эюбова включает весь спектр работы с металлом. Это не только ювелирное дело, но и торевтика – чеканка и другие виды отделки металла. Чеканные работы этого мастера в свое время украсили интерьеры двух бакинских гостиниц («Абшерон» и старый «Интурист»), а также роддома Хатаинского района.  
  
К 850-летию Низами Джамаладдин Эюбов в соавторстве с Физули Сеидзаде создал пять больших медных блюд – по числу поэм в «Хамсе» - с изображениями героев бессмертной «Пятерицы». Это было центральной частью серии предметов медной посуды (кубков, кувшинов, подносов), созданных им к юбилею великого азербайджанского поэта.  
  
Любовь Джамаладдина Эюбова к древней истории Азербайджана в полной мере проявилась во время его работы на ниве кинематографа. Он выполнил (в сотрудничестве все с тем же Физули Сеидзаде) для «Азербайджанфильма» заказы на изготовление украшений, посуды, доспехов и оружия для съемок двух знаменитых отечественных фильмов режиссера Эльдара Кулиева – «Бабек» (1979) и «Низами» (1982).  
  
Эюбову удалось достоверно воссоздать стиль, характерный для предметов далеких эпох – IX и XII вв. соответственно. Для этого он тщательно изучал различные источники по нужному периоду (ту же «Хамсе», например). Работал с удовольствием, так как Бабек с детства был его любимым героем, а Низами – любимым поэтом.  
  
Когда начались съемки «Бабека», главный художник фильма Маис Агабеков пригласил для изготовления бутафорской посуды и оружия мастеров-ветеранов – медников и ювелиров. Однако те отказались от заказа «не по профилю». Делать чистой воды бутафорию им, признанным авторам, было зазорно, да Агабеков и не этого хотел – он требовал высокой степени достоверности предметов. А экспериментировать с изготовлением предметов «почти настоящих», то есть балансировать на грани ремесла и искусства, мастера не рискнули. Что ж, рискованные эксперименты – удел молодых. И Эюбов с напарником, получив столь сложный заказ, это доказали. На творческом комбинате Худфонда Союза художников Азербайджана они создали из меди и латуни кольчуги, шлемы, щиты и мечи, которые не только выглядели как настоящие, но и были достаточно прочными – хоть сейчас в настоящую битву.  
  
Разумеется, обеспечить всю массовку первосортной бутафорией было нереально, так что распределили следующим образом: чем главнее роль, тем качественнее «упаковка» персонажа. Например, шлемы и сабли из меди и других металлов были сделаны только для Бабека и еще девяти полководцев. Джамаладдин Эюбов вспоминает: «Гасанага Турабов (земля ему пухом!), у которого была роль Акшина, вплоть до самого конца съемок завидовал, что у Бабека шлем латунный, а у его героя – картонный. Потому что смотрелась та латунь истинным золотом…»  
  
С посудой для фильма «Бабек» вышло интересное совпадение. Джамаладдин Эюбов решил этот комплект – кувшин, бокалы и поднос – в таком тематическом ключе: Самандар гушу (Птица-Феникс), обрамленная виноградной лозой (действие фильма происходит в домусульманские времена, поэтому на пиру персонажи пьют вино). Ювелир сработал этот набор, ни с кем не обсудив идею предварительно. Каково же было его удивление, когда позднее он увидел декорации пиршественного зала, выполненные Маисом Агабековым: тот тоже использовал в качестве орнамента мотив Птицы-Феникса! Два мастера пришли к одному и тому же выводу независимо друг от друга…  
  
Скажите, кто откажется сняться в кино, если приглашают? Вот и ювелир Джамаладдин Эюбов во время съемок фильма «Бабек» с удовольствием снялся в массовке. Он не знал тогда, что без малого четверть века спустя, в 2002 году, ему доведется сняться уже в главной роли – в посвященном ему документальном фильме-портрете «Ювелир» режиссера Октая Бабазаде по сценарию Айдына Кязимзаде. Эта лента представила зрителю Джамаладдина Эюбова не только как художника, вдумчиво изучающего традиции народного творчества, но и как талантливого педагога, преподающего основы ремесла и своим сыновьям, и студентам Азербайджанской государственной академии художеств, где он заведует ювелирной мастерской.  
  
Имя Джамаладдина Эюбова и его богатая творческая биография украшают ряд серьезных книг и каталогов солидных международных выставок. Среди этих изданий – книга «Ювелирное искусство Азербайджана XIX-XX вв.» выдающего искусствоведа Сарии Асадовой, а также книга «Шеки: ученые и просветители», вобравшая в себя свод информации обо всех видных уроженцах этого края – представителях интеллигенции. А в 2018 году вышла монография искусствоведа Гашима Пашаева о Джамаладдине Эюбове – «Художник, увековечивающий национальные традиции», которая стал подарком к 75-летнему юбилею этого прославленного мастера.  
  
2009–2018


End file.
